


RWBY: The Story of Felix Aedria - Volume 1

by AveragePerson51



Series: RWBY: The Story of Felix Aedria [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Different Lore, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Asshole Archer(s), Beacon Academy, Discrimination, Drama, Eventual Romance, Felix is a Dense Boi, Fighting, Friendship, Gabriel is pure angel boi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), RWBY - Freeform, Romance, Sam just wants him to notice, Swearing, Volume 1 (RWBY), faunus, foxgirl, long story, longfic, new perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveragePerson51/pseuds/AveragePerson51
Summary: The World of Remnant is filled with stories of adventure, hope, tragedy, and courage. Every year, students enter each of the four academies; every year, others exit as warriors. RWBY's tale was only one of the many during their time at Beacon. It's time for a new perspective. With three new teams on the scene, this new quest is just getting started.Take to the halls of Beacon Academy with Felix and Team FNIX as they endure the challenges of life in training. Meet new friends like Team HALO, and unite against issues internal and external. Face off against tough opponents like Team AZRE (Azure), and watch the teams fight for supremacy. However, that isn't the only trouble brewing in Vale. A global threat is encroaching on the kingdom, and threatens to upend law and order. Will the teams be able to come together and face the kingdom's enemy?This story alters RWBY canon and ignores most all of the standard characters, with a few exceptions. Worldbuilding has been altered and the Ozpin/Salem plot has been removed entirely. Please expect some differences. I hope you can enjoy this story regardless! Thank you for reading!
Series: RWBY: The Story of Felix Aedria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929697
Kudos: 1





	1. Beacon of Hope (and other things, apparently)

Ah! Beacon Academy! The brightest and best academy for the best and brightest pupils. Who knew a (slightly more than) small amount of diversity could spice things up so much, especially in the first couple hours? I know I didn't.

Wait. Hold on. I'm going too fast.

I guess who I am is a good place to start. I'm Felix Aedria. The certified I-know-nothing-and-I'm-scared faunus guy headed to be a student at Beacon. Yea, you heard right. Beacon. I never imagined I'd be where I am now; I started combat school later than most, and I was never really an exceptional fighter. There was one thing that I was (sort of) known for in school: Tactics and Strategy. To be honest, I'm convinced that skills like that alone got me into Beacon. I did semi-poorly in the fighting tests, but I still got in, and the people evaluating me all praised me a lot about my strategies and ability to adapt. Hey, I'm not gonna complain - with the amount of people rejected each year, I'd rather be admitted than not.

I walked through the streets of Vale, making my way to the pickup point for the shuttle to Beacon. Of course, my mind hates being empty, and it soon began searching for things to think about. Of course, I had to think of past experiences. I'm a Faunus, in case you didn't catch that earlier; a cat faunus to be more specific. I have a black cat tail. Human in every way except that. Just thinking about my heritage there put a scowl on my face. After the Great War, Faunus were granted equal rights as citizens. Many thought this would put an end to the human-faunus conflict. In fact, it did nothing. Discrimination is still rampant, and as a faunus I get unwanted attention constantly.

Some people have asked with genuine curiosity, "What's it like having a cat tail?" Others will treat me as if the tail doesn't exist (if only all of them would). The rest? Well, let's just say I had to learn to defend myself, mentally and physically, from a young age.

I was called all sorts of things - by classmates, by people on the street, and at one point by my own teacher. I still remember their jeers, clear as day. "Hey guys, look what the cat dragged in! Oh wait... it dragged ITSELF in!" "Filthy animal! Go back to your hole!" "Here, kitty kitty!" Their words still haunt me, even as the events fade from memory.

I turned a corner and saw the plaza that was designated as the meeting point. Many to-be students were already there, talking and laughing and hanging out. Honestly, when I first saw the group, I was wondering if I had missed something. I kept it simple, just a black t-shirt and shorts. I wasn't expecting a fashion show. But as I looked out into the crowd I saw a kid that looked like he came off the page of an ancient scroll (at least his outfit looked that way), a girl in a red skirt with a scythe twice her size, and a girl looking like a gladiator from the movies.

Apparently, their personalities were as varied as their outfits. From weapon nerds to silent types to bookworms to prim-and-proper royalty, they were all there. I had a moment of hesitation. "Is this really the right thing for me?" I thought. I stood there for several seconds, mentally reassuring myself. I then tried my best to put on a neutral face and then went to wait among the crowd.

After a few minutes of walking among them, I got bored listening and went and leaned against a nearby tree, shutting my eyes. Of course, my relaxation was interrupted before long by a girl tapping me on the shoulder. I opened one eye to look at her. Instantly I could tell that she was older than most starting students, and she had these dark-grey eyes so piercing, a concrete wall wouldn't save you from them. I was startled by this and almost fell over, and the girl chuckled slightly.

"What was that for?" I asked, a twinge of annoyance in my voice.

She shrugs. "Nothing, really. Unlike everyone else, you seem like you're not bringing any friends. Loner, huh?"

I flicked my cat tail into view. "This is partially why. I don't care what they say, racism is still a problem."

The girl starts twirling some of her dark brown hair between her fingers. "I don't get why people are still like that. Humans are humans. In my opinion, I'd love to be a faunus because I can be a human and more!" She grins slightly.

"You look older. The standard age for first-years is 17, but you look at least 20. Is there a reason behind that?" I inquired, my voice tinted with curiosity.

The girl sighed, as if she'd gotten this question thousands of times (I don't know, maybe she has). "Yea, it's a bit of a long story. I'll sum it up in the meantime; my family didn't let me go to Beacon when I was 17, even though I begged them to. When I turned 18 and left, I applied, but it was already too late to start that year. So here we are."

I nodded, then cocked my head to the side. "I just realized... We still don't know each other's names. I'm Felix. Nice to meet you."

I extended my hand to shake, and she shook it. "The name's Samantha. Likewise." She said in a cheerful tone. "Oh, and you can just call me Sam. It's easier, and I normally go by that."

I smiled slightly. "Can do, Sam." We sat around for a bit, making small talk. She was curious, so I told her about my past and my experience with discrimination. Soon, we heard a whirring noise approaching - the shuttle squadron was arriving. Me and Sam said our goodbyes and got onto separate shuttles.

The shuttle was actually pretty spacious; everyone had space to themselves, so no one fought over who got what area (thankfully). I picked out a corner and went there with my scroll. As someone who enjoyed studying strategy, I had a good amount of resources about things such as the Great War and its battles - without much else to do, I decided to do a little reading.

It wasn't long before I was deep into an article on the battle in Vacuo; the final battle of the Great War. It was always this battle that caught my attention. The might of Remnant cut down the middle, the halves thrown at each other. As much as I study it, I always wonder if any of us could fight in a war like that. I guess that's why huntsmen aren't bound to a kingdom... we're simply here to protect from evil.

Flipping over to the map app, I realized we only had about 5 more minutes before we arrived at Beacon. I'd been sitting the whole time, and my legs were begging me for some stretching. Instead of reading further, I decided to get up and walk around the ship.

While milling around inside the ship, I noticed two girls in the center of the observation area. One I had seen previously - the girl in the red skirt. With her was a taller girl that looked like she was trying to compete with Rapunzel in a hair length contest. Seriously, her blond locks were 3 feet long at least. The two must've been sisters, as I heard them constantly refer to each other as "'Sis". I could also see why the red-skirted girl's scythe (which was oddly nowhere to be found) was twice her size; she was obviously younger than average. In terms of height, she looked close to 5'1", or somewhere around there. I decided not to talk to them, and moved on.

Moving to the main area of the shuttle, I saw a blond-haired guy clutching his stomach. I walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder, spooking him.

"Hey man, you don't look too great. Motion sickness gotcha down?"

He nodded slightly. "I've never had to ride a shuttle this long... uurrrgh, I think I'm gonna hurl..."

I nodded, knowing the feeling, having experienced it before. "Hey, just remember, there's no Grimm here, so aim for the trash." I said jokingly.

He chuckled, thanking me before stumbling off towards the trash can.

A few minutes later, we arrived, and I disembarked with the rest. I won't deny it; Beacon Academy was a sight to behold. I had seen pictures, and I'd seen it from the shuttle, but you can't match the view up close. It looked amazing, with architecture from several different eras, all magnificently blurring together. It was easy to tell how the academy got its name; the tower soaring above the others, with green orbs near the top casting their light across the land and sea.

I was momentarily lost in its beauty, but was snapped back to reality by the sound of a large explosion. I quickly ran to investigate the noise, but stopped short when I saw the cause. The explosion apparently was because some Dust got agitated. Where the explosion took place, I now saw two girls. One I recognized - the red-skirted one. The other I didn't, but I saw the insignia on her dress and I knew all too well who she was. On her dress was an intricately designed snowflake - the symbol for the Schnee Dust Company.

Hatred boiled in my blood upon seeing that emblem. A child of that slave-driving corporate monarchy, here at Beacon? Combine the fact that she's a Schnee with the fact that she's treating the red-skirted girl atrociously... Oh, I hate her even more already.

Another girl interrupted the Schnee and drove her off. Yet when Red tried to thank her, the other girl just ditched her. I saw Red collapse on the pavement after the other girl walked away, and I got angry. I rushed in front of the girl that walked away, blocking her path. Startled, she drew her weapon; a medium-length single-edged sword, and spoke harshly.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

My tail flicked around, like it does when I'm angry. I stared into the girl's amber eyes, my gaze unwavering. "Tell me, do you make a habit out of ditching people?"

Her brow furrowed. "No... why?"

I inclined my head. "Well, whether it's habitual or not, it affects people. You know, people like that red-skirted girl. You wouldn't even be gracious and accept thanks."

She sighed, but then suddenly returned my piercing gaze. "I don't associate with many others. Things always turn out bad. Now, if you'll excuse me."

On second thought, maybe it was a good thing she didn't stick around; the red-skirted girl probably would have gotten a cold response like I did. I almost said something as she brushed past me, but I held it in. I didn't want to be the boy who got into a fight before the opening ceremony even began.

I arrived at the amphitheatre right as the opening ceremony was starting. Professor Ozpin, Beacon's headmaster, gave a brief statement. It seemed a bit direct, but I could see that it was a reminder. He said that knowledge would only take us so far, and we would need to take the first step. This is true, after all. After him, a lady who I remembered as Glynda Goodwitch told us to sleep in the ballroom tonight. Then tomorrow, we'd begin 'initiation', whatever that really means. How cryptic. What are we gonna do in 'initiation', especially after all those entrance exams? I had the feeling I would be better off not knowing, but Lady Luck had other plans.


	2. A Grimm Outlook

As I walked out of the amphitheatre, wondering just what awaited me in Beacon's 'initiation', I saw the blond-haired guy from before trying to hit on that Schnee girl. I scoffed and left for the cafeteria, not wanting to see the end of that encounter.

The cafeteria grub wasn't much different from other schools. At the least, A Simple Wok had a food cart set up. Minutes later, I loitered by the window, slurping some hot and salty ramen noodles. Through some fleeting reflections, I surveyed the cafeteria and some of the people gathered in it. I could already tell from a glance who the bullies were; a tall guy in a suit of armor was being all kinds of mean to a kid on the other side of the room. He had 3 cronies with him. Hm, I thought, our teams are getting outlined already. Great. Content with looking on from my position, I let the hour speed past. When everyone started finishing, most left to explore Beacon in the waning daylight. Dropping my empty bowl in with the others on the old man's cart, I did the opposite; I made haste for our little campsite.

I entered the ballroom and swept my eyes over the place. I spotted a small nook towards the back and quickly set up there. There wasn't much to 'set up'; I had a sleeping bag, my scroll, and some spare clothes, but that was pretty much it. As the shadows continued to elongate across the fields, I pulled out my scroll and began scrolling through my book list. Before I could get swept back to Vacuo, two other first years sat down near me and began chatting it up. One of them, a guy I recognized from the crowd in Vale, seemed to be okay with just listening. How he put up with her constant babble, I have no idea; she just wouldn't stop talking! Blah blah blah, blah blah blah! I couldn't begin to comprehend how he did it, but it seemed like he was used to it. I tried to ignore them for a while, but the girl soon mentioned something that got my attention.

"Hey Ren! Have you heard anything about initiation?"

The guy, whose name must be Ren, sighed. "No, Nora."

Nora giggled. "I hear it's how they're gonna form teams! They'll launch us into the Emerald Forest, and the first person we make eye contact with will be our partners till graduation! I guess that means I gotta find you first!" Nora poked Ren in the shoulder.

She kept talking, but I'd heard enough. My mind was racing at a million miles per hour. I knew the Emerald Forest; it wasn't a great place to be. It was infested with Grimm, and I'd likely have to fight every step of the way. Luckily, my what-if-ing was interrupted by someone walking up to my corner.

"Hey, Felix."

I looked up and saw Sam standing over me.

"This seat taken?" she says, gesturing to a spot next to me, a twinge of humor in her voice.

I chuckled. "Na, I think you're good." She sat down next to me. "Anything exciting happen since you got here?" I asked her.

Sam shrugged. "Not really. As soon as I disembarked, I made my way to the amphitheatre immediately. I wanted to avoid unnecessary drama." She poked me lightly, and slightly raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you got yourself in some."

"Who, me? Drama? No way!" I said, feigning shock. "You talking about that girl in black?"

"Yea. What was the deal there?" Sam seemed curious, so I told her what happened. She nodded in understanding.

"Yea, that girl in the red skirt.... It ain't easy for her. I hear that the headmaster himself accepted her into the school, without any application. That's super rare, and to top it off, she's 15, two years younger than most first years." Sam sighed. "It's undoubtedly tough for her. I agree, that girl could've at least stuck around."

I looked down, and spoke softly. "Well, can't change it now."

She nodded. If she noticed my change in tone, she didn't show it. "That's the spirit!" She paused, looking around. "Hey, do you mind if I just sleep here?"

I nodded as more students trickled in and day gradually gave way to night. I didn't pay much attention, I was engulfed in book on Vale's colonies. After a while, I laid back and promptly passed out, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I woke to my scroll vibrating, notifying me of a message. It was an automated alert, notifying me of my locker details and telling me to meet at the included coordinates by 9:30. I guess that Nora girl was right, I thought drowsily. Rubbing my eyes, I stopped briefly to change before heading for the lockers.

Once there, I put my bag in my locker, shut it, and walked to the door. As I exited, I saw I wasn't the only early one. I checked my scroll for the time. It read 8:30; Since the coordinates weren't far, I had the feeling a good chunk of people had decided to hit the snooze button. I sighed and started walking to the area that my scroll outlined for me.

The path there led out behind the academy, and it was obviously pretty old; there were a lot of cracks in the pavement, and in some places there wasn't any pavement at all. After some walking, the Emerald Forest was visible in the distance. Up ahead, the path split into four separate ways. My scroll directed me down the leftmost one, and I obliged. At this point, suspicion was storming in my head. Whether it was because I was early, bad judgment, I just had a bad feeling in my gut. Just then, a black bird with beady red eyes landed on a nearby tree. A red-eyed raven, this bird's soulless stare alone brought the tension up a notch. Its eyes bored into me, as if judging my very soul.

The feeling of danger kept gnawing at me, intensified largely by this bird staring me down. With my senses on high alert, I leaned into my stance, keeping my weapons sheathed for the moment. They almost came out anyway, however, when I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I whipped around just as the source of the rustling emerged. The man, pushing aside some underbrush, stumbled onto the path behind me.

"Calm down, kiddo. I'm no enemy of yours, unless you want me to be." His voice, deep and grimy, sounded surprisingly carefree.

"Who are you?" I demanded, not breaking from my stance.

"I'm the person they got to moderate your initiation, Qrow Branwen. Check Glynda's message; she should have included my name."

I checked, and his name was there. Only then did I relax. "Why'd you scare me like that? I nearly attacked you!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"You're the first student here... I got bored." Qrow shrugged. "Here, I'll make it up to you. Want some tips on initiation?"

"Sure. Can't hurt." I sighed, taking a seat on a log nearby.

Qrow filled me in on the way initiation works, and how teams were formed. Most of what I overheard from Nora was correct, but I did learn one thing; how the school combines the pairs. Apparently, we'll have to collect 'relics' (which are actually chess pieces) and the two pairs that select the same one end up as a team. I began to wonder who I'd want to be on a team with. Problem was, I didn't know anyone, really... except Sam, that is. But that left two slots to be filled. Luckily my what-if-ing was once again interrupted, this time by Qrow.

"About time your classmates showed up. We'd better greet them." He muttered, walking towards the students beginning to trickle in.

We were all lined on pads facing the cliffside, the Emerald Forest awaiting us below. Qrow gave a speech; not anything I hadn't already heard, but others took it in a variety of ways. The last thing Qrow said caught me by surprise though...

"Don't forget - each of you will be using your own landing strategy." Qrow took a swig from his flask, then smirked.

I saw something in his hand, but I realized too late what it was. It was a remote... a remote controlling the very pads me and others stood on. As that thought shot through my head, I was launched into the sky above the Emerald Forest. With my mind racing as fast as my body, I felt a lot of things; exhilaration, fear, hype...

But most of all, I felt free.

Now, I thought, my time at Beacon will truly begin.


	3. This Cat's Got Claws

That feeling of freedom lasted for about 10 seconds. Then I snapped back to reality, mainly because I was hurtling toward the treeline at this-is-going-to-hurt speed. I barely had time to orient myself down before I made impact and bounced less-than-harmoniously down through the web of branches, landing on a low limb.

The trees left their mark across my arms, as blood started to slowly seep from the shallow cuts. I sat there for a short while, waiting for most of the pain to subside, when I heard a voice from below. As soon as I saw the voice's source, my tail poofed up. Standing on the forest floor, looking around, was the Schnee girl. Of course, right? I started to wonder if that meant we were on a team, and at the same time, if there was any way to NOT be on a team with her.

I quickly shifted focus as she tensed and drew her weapon. Emerging from the bushes was a full pack of beowulves, alpha and all. I watched curiously as she prepared to attack, but I don't think either of us expected what happened next.

The red-skirted girl came out of nowhere, sending the Schnee flailing. In a panicked attempt to miss her, the Schnee slashed to the side, letting out a wave of flame. The two bolted as the clearing started to burn. That became the last thing on my mind as I, now forced from my hiding spot by the flames, was the pack's new target. Drawing my blades, I only had a second before they were on me.

Most of them were standard fare for Grimm. Predictable, slow, and susceptible to every trick. It wasn't long before nearly every one of them lay in a slowly evaporating pile of black goop. All except the alpha, that is. The alpha seemed to know a bit; it didn't blindly lunge at me. Instead, it bided its time, waiting for me to attack. With my mind numbed by its cannon fodder, I fell for the same trick I'd pulled just minutes before. I lunged... but it was ready. It smacked me out of the air, and I hit the ground hard. I rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding its claws. My heart skipped a beat, knowing that, had I not been quick to dodge, I'd be in the meadows of heaven right now. I jumped to my feet, and pain instantly shot through me, to all corners of my body. I managed to backflip out of the way, but I started realizing my situation; and it wasn't good. My Aura was getting low. So low, in fact, that I likely wouldn't survive this fight. Dodging would keep me safe, but I would eventually miss. I needed to run. So I did - I turned tail (literally) and ran into the forest, the Alpha giving chase. I'll admit, I was hoping for a miracle at this point. Though it was technically possible for me to take him down, I knew it wasn't practical to try. One slice would tear me to ribbons.

"Hey! You there, being chased! Lead him to the sound of my voice!" Someone yelled out.

At this point, grateful for any potential help, I did as the voice commanded. However, I turned a bit pale as the path turned into a dead end. I thought I was done for, but then a guy suddenly dropped from the trees onto the Alpha's head. He must've noticed me staring, because he quickly called out as he dodged the Alpha's attempts to shake him.

"What, you run outta muscle over there? I've got him open for you, dammit!"

I shook off my fatigue and jumped into battle alongside my new comrade. My hooked blades ripped through the Alpha's claws, sending pieces of its arms flying every which way. Even then, the Alpha wasn't finished - far from it. It snapped its jaws wildly, coming close to my face as the newcomer tried to control it. To both of our surprise, the Alpha actually flung him off; suddenly, I felt my heart rate rise as the Alpha sized me up. Not even a second later, my swords were the only thing between the beast's maw and my face. As it bit down, I suddenly realized what it was doing, but it was too late. I was disarmed as the monster reared its head, ready for its last meal.

Seconds passed. I opened my left eye slightly, wondering why I wasn't Grimm chow (though I wasn't going to complain). The Alpha seemed... frozen. I scanned it, and spotted why; A sword, glistening black and purple, had run through the Alpha's chest. I watched as the owner pulled it out and the giant Grimm fell over, already beginning to evaporate.

For the first time, I got a clear look at the sword's wielder. He was a buff guy, with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans, reminding me of some of the punks from where I grew up (yea, great memories there). That was interesting, but what caught my attention was his weapon. This guy had a giant sword, deep black in color, with a deep silver-colored edge. By giant, I mean giant. This thing was at least a yard, maybe longer! And that's just the blade! That's not even counting the handle or hilt! While I was speculating about the alloy that the blade was made with, I didn't notice him brushing himself off. I snapped out of it when he extended his hand to shake.

"Greetings, new teammate. I'm Blake." The guy said.

I shook his hand, and he helped me to my feet. "I'm Felix. Likewise." I took some deep breaths, attempting to calm my fast-beating heart. "Thanks for that." I said, my voice shaky.

"Gonna be honest, Felix. You may not have been my optimal pick for a teammate, but I don't make a habit of letting people die. At least, when I can do something about it." Blake said.

"I guess I'm fortunate then." I sighed. "Gonna be honest, I have no idea where we are. Do you?"

"We're not too far from the temple, which is good. You're in no condition to fight, so we want to get there and out quick." He says, gesturing to my scars.

"Welp, let's just hope for a quick and easy exit." I chuckled. "Which will never happen, but y'know. We can hope."

Blake snorted. "Best get it over with. C'mon, let's go."


	4. Escape from the Forest

Blake and I moved through the forest, the sun crawling across the sky above us. I started to wonder about him. Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful. He saved my life, after all! His actions just felt... I don't know... off. He didn't have to save me, and Qrow had said: "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." In fact, he had things to lose by saving me. I'm a nobody, a punching bag, a guy that most look at and go: "Well, at least I'm not him." Blake's a big, buff guy with a cool weapon and looks that could make any girl swoon. Why the hell would he want me as a teammate?

We came out of the forest into a large clearing. Before us stood an ancient-looking structure, with small pedestals ringing a central area. The pillars were all bare except for one. Atop it sat a chess piece - a white pawn. I started walking toward it, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I got it. Wait here, m'kay?" He said gruffly.

I nodded, and watched as Blake retrieved the piece. Thoughts of my past started filtering in, so I tried to find something to focus on. I decided to try to think of people like Blake from my past - those who had helped me no matter the circumstance. There wasn't many, but I could think of a few. A notable one was in my early days, when I was on the run. I'd found myself in a very anti-faunus part of town, and I needed shelter. An older man took me in, fed me and gave me a place to sleep for the night. When I asked him how I could repay him, he simply replied: "You're doing so every day, simply by standing up to all this stuff. Do me a favor, kid; show this world that you're defined by who you are, not what you are." Thankfully, my reminiscing took my mind off the pain of my injuries, if only for a moment.

"Hey, you good?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow. He had the pawn in his left hand.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yea. We going?" I asked, quickly refocusing my mind to the present.

"Yea. I don't know if you deciphered this, but we're the last team to pick up a relic. We may even be the last team in the forest." Blake crossed his arms.

I looked straight at the ground. "Sorry. For all of this."

Blake turned to me. "What do you mean, all of this? You're acting like me saving your life was a bad thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea, you saved my life. Now you're stuck with the runt of the litter as a teammate, and you're part of the last pair to finish. Why would someone like you want someone like me!?"

I barely got the last word out before I felt a white-hot pain on my right cheek, and I was suddenly looking left. Blake had apparently heard enough.

"Listen, Felix. I don't know where you come from. I don't know what it's like there. But where I'm from, it's common knowledge that human and faunus life is invaluable. Like any good human, I refuse to let anyone die if I can do something about it." Blake leans in closer. "On a more serious note, we are now teammates. That won't change. We still, however, have to make it out of here alive. And your bitching that I saved you doesn't help things." With that, he starts walking in the direction of the cliff, leaving me there stunned. My Aura having healed most of my wounds, I took off after him shortly after he left.

It wasn't long before we reached the cliff - or rather, a chasm separating us from the cliff. I could tell something big had happened here. The biggest sign was a half-disintegrated Nevermore laid against some more ruins nearby, conspicuously missing a head.

"Huh. I see the others had some fun." I said jokingly.

"Seems so. How are we gonna get past this?" Blake replies, gesturing to the chasm.

We surveyed the divide together, trying to figure a way over. I look at Blake's sword, trying to see if we could use it or my arm blades in some way. For the first time I spotted a small trigger on the sword's hilt.

"Hey, Blake? What's that trigger for?" I asked.

"Huh? What trigger?"

"On the hilt of your sword. What does it do?" I point to the trigger.

"Oh, that. That charges my blade's edge with Dust." He replies. "Why?"

"Sooo... that means you have dust on you?" I asked, my mind coming to life.

"Yea, a good amount. Mainly fire, water, and a bit of explosive." He says. "Where are you going with this?"

"I've got a plan. It's a bit crazy, but it should work. You wanna hear it?" I was reluctant to say it.

Blake looks at me, shrugging. "At this point, something is better than nothing. Lay it on me."

"Okay. See those ruins, where the Nevermore is disintegrating? That'll get us close to the cliff. If we use your explosive Dust, and time it right, we can launch a good bit up the cliff. Maybe even reach the top. If we don't time it right, well, we get our legs blown off." I laughed. "I'm just the master of strategy, huh?" I said sarcastically, chuckling nervously as I said it.

Blake sighed. "That isn't a plan." He reached into his pocket, pulling out dust vials. "But it's all we've got. This gonna cut it?"

I eyeballed the amounts. "It should do."

Me and Blake departed for the ruins, encountering scattered resistance along the way. Using our aura for a light boost and our weapons as improvised climbing gear, we scaled the pillars and crossed the gaps.

We arrived at the Nevermore's body and scaled it to find a nice surprise; the ruins made it so all we had to do was scale the cliffside. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, I guess we'll be keeping our legs." I quipped.

"I guess we're climbing then."

"Yea." I replied. "I've got these things, but can you climb with your sword?" My voice was lined with worry.

Blake apparently expected my reaction, because he scoffed. "I'll be fine. You do your thing, and I'll do mine." He paused, and cocked his head. "Just don't fall. It's a long way down."

I put on a wry smile. "I don't plan on it. Seeya at the top, I guess."

With a nod, Blake used an aura-assisted jump to get a headstart, sticking his sword into the rock a good ways up. Hand, then sword, then hand again, he moved up the cliff with relative ease. Not to be outdone, I drew my daggers and jumped up the rock face. Sinking the blades in, I hauled myself up bit by bit.

A minor hiccup almost turned deadly when I stabbed my right blade into a less-than-stable patch of rock. It quickly gave way, and I stared into the gaping abyss below, my left blade the only thing preventing me from certain doom. I was paralyzed by fear until I heard a voice calling to me.

"FELIX! COME ON, MAN! GET A GRIP!" Blake yelled from above.

That snapped me out of it. I got a secure hold with my right blade (which I only barely held onto), and continued up. Luckily, that was the only near-death experience on the cliffside. That's two total during this initiation... ugh, I can't wait to be the laughingstock of the school.

Finally, we reached the top. I pulled myself over the edge onto solid ground, thankful for even a moment's rest. It was just that though; Blake poked me in the side, and I sat up. Apparently, he'd gotten up a few minutes before I did. Saying nothing, he pointed towards a nearby tree. On a low branch was that raven-looking bird from before. Leaning against the trunk was Qrow. His look said a lot. Namely that he'd been waiting here for a while.

"The second pair with a white pawn. Also, the last to finish. Though I'm sure you figured that out already. It's 5:00. The team ordination ceremony is at 7:00. You guys almost missed out." Qrow said dryly.

"But we didn't, and that's what matters." I said, trying to put strength in my voice.

"Listen, you two. And listen close. Felix. I won't lie to you. You're a special case. Beacon is a combat school, not a tactics school - you are extremely lucky to get accepted, and your combat effectiveness is obviously subpar. Hell, you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Blake here." Qrow said, his tone commanding.

I bowed my head, trying to hide my burning cheeks. "Yea..."

"This school won't go easy on you. You have potential. That is clear. But you need to get up to snuff, kiddo, or you'll be dragging you and your team into the dirt. Both on and off the battlefield."

My head still low, I sighed weakly. "Yes, sir."

"As for you, Blake... think what you like, but I believe your time here will be tougher than you think. Especially considering your... past." Qrow's tone got more serious on the last part.

Apparently, Blake's past was not a good talking point. He stood, a scowl on his face.

"Yea? What about my past?" Blake uttered, anger in his voice.

Qrow stared Blake down. "You are one of the extreme minority at this school that doesn't have a combat-useful semblance. Also, we know about your... problems with authority. Whether you like it or not, you have superiors. And you will listen to them."

"Like hell I will." Blake muttered. He helped me to my feet. "C'mon, Felix. We've gotta get to the ordination."

The team ordination went by fast; I didn't pay much attention, to be honest. I noticed that red girl, whose name is apparently Ruby Rose, got to lead team RWBY, so that was cool. I noticed the weak stomach from the ship got to lead a team called JNPR, and of course all the bullies were together in team CRDL.

We were called up last, likely because we had the white pawn. I don't really know. Me and Blake stepped up, and so did the other pair. I immediately was elated to see Sam in the other pair. However, I didn't recognize the other. I didn't have time to look, either.

"Felix Aedria, Blake Nyx, Artemis Xenia, and Samantha Invier. The four of you collected the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as... Team FNIX."

The audience applauded, but my mind was working. Wait, I thought. He said team FNIX... starting with an F... so that means...

Before I could put the pieces together, Ozpin said it aloud.

"Led by... Felix Aedria!"

Blake's reaction was mostly indifferent. Sam ran over to me and congratulated me. However, the girl, who Ozpin called Artemis, was already walking off stage. I found out why she did later on, when we all went back to the newly-assigned Team FNIX dorm.

Artemis treated me like I'd ruined her life. Apparently she was super, super jealous I got picked to be the leader instead of her. Luckily, the others weren't oblivious. I sat on my bed while Artemis tried to burn a hole in me with her stare from across the room. Blake, being a spectator to this for some time now, finally stood and spoke up.

"Hey. Got an issue?" He said, returning her stare.

"Yea, no shit, tough nuts." Artemis retorted, her voice sharp.

"Oh, is this about that leader position? Is someone a bit butthurt because they didn't get it?" Blake fired back.

"Wow! You should be a detective!" Artemis exclaimed with sarcasm.

"I'll say this once. Cut the shit, or else." Blake growled.

"Or else what?" Artemis smirked.

Blake almost went for his weapon, but I stopped him. "Blake! It isn't worth it. She can try all she wants, but I've dealt with worse."

Blake backed off reluctantly, but still had that look. "If you say so. If she ever really bothers you..."

"Yea, I get it. I just want to get some shut-eye right now. Can you three at least do the same?"

Sam, already in bed, held up a thumbs up. Blake and Artemis grumbled, but eventually settled in. Finally, the dorm fell silent. I longed for sleep to come and sweep me away to happier places.


	5. A Memorable First Day

Suddenly, the real world flooded my senses. I squinted from the rays of sunlight invading my eyes through the window. I also noticed something; no, someone was eye-level with me and looking at me in confusion. That someone snapped a finger in my exposed ear, and I whined in protest.

"Felix? We've got about an hour before class, but I wanted to talk to you..."

From what I could tell from the voice, that was Sam trying to wake me up. Fine, I grumbled mentally. I'll humor her. I sat up, shaking off the grogginess with a big yawn. I sighed before mumbling tiredly.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked quietly, stretching my arms above my head.

She glanced at Artemis and Blake, who apparently hadn't woken up yet, then looked back at me.

"Can we... go outside? I don't want to disturb them."

Something about her voice made me think that she had other reasons for wanting to go outside, but for now I obliged.

"Sure. Lemme get dressed." I whispered, and hopped out of bed, quickly moving to my bag for a spare set of clothes. Once I got dressed, I stepped outside the dorm, looking left and right. Sam stood to the right of the door, but she was down the hall a good bit. We're talking a couple of yards at least. I walked down to her and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Sooo... what's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Ummm... two things. One of them might be a bit personal though." She replied. She seemed nervous for some reason... I couldn't think of why she would be.

"No harm in asking. I won't judge you or anything." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. No telling if it worked or not. "So what's the first thing?"

"It's less of a question, but... just know this. I saw how Artemis was acting last night. If you ever feel threatened by her... if you ever feel like her harassment is too much... you just tell me. Your fellow teammates will stick up for you. And I think Blake feels the exact same way I do." Her expression was surprisingly serious. For a moment, I wondered if she had other reasons for saying this besides being nice.

I chuckled a bit, surprising her. "Sam, here's the thing. I'm a Faunus. I grew up in a bad neighborhood, and was on the run for some of my childhood. I've experienced racism at its worst, and that stuff goes way beyond words. Trust me, I'll be fine." I sighed. "Thanks for standing by me though. It speaks volumes about you as a person. So, what was the other thing? I'd assume this is the personal one."

Sam sighed, as if she was hoping I'd forgotten. "Yea, it's the personal one. So... I woke up a couple hours ago, and it was still dark, but I wasn't tired. I got out of bed to get my scroll from my bag, but then I heard a soft weeping. I found out it was you. You were crying in your sleep. I've never seen anyone else do that. Just what was happening in your dream?" Her face showed genuine concern.

I guess she expected me to be uncomfortable, but I was mostly confused. I didn't even remember my dream from the previous night.

"Well... I don't know. I don't really remember the dream, so I couldn't tell you. Though... if I really got that emotional, it probably involved my past somehow."

"Your past?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Yes. There are some experiences I've had that I want to forget. Things I've done that I wish I could take back." I sighed. "But that's in the past. I can't turn back time, so I look forward."

Sam was a bit surprised by my tone, but she put her hand on my shoulder. "Tell me. Let me help you. You're not the only one who has stuff they want to forget. I-"

"No. Sam. I appreciate it. But this is my burden to bear. Alone." Between my tone of voice and my tail poofing a bit, I think she got the message.

"Hey! You two! Come get your uniforms! It's almost time for class!" Blake's voice boomed from down the hall.

"Okay?" I said, looking her in the eye.

"Perfect timing." Sam muttered. "Be right there! And Felix, if you want me to leave it alone, I will. Just... if you're gonna bear this burden alone, don't let it crush you."

We returned to the room to find the others up and already dressed. Blake was tapping away at something on his scroll, while Artemis continued to try and cut me in half with her stare. I changed quickly and waited on my bed as Sam did the same. Once she was done, I stood.

"We ready?" I asked, looking at the other three.

Blake grunted in agreement, and the girls nodded.

"Alrighty then. To Grimm Studies we go." I said, putting on my best leader persona. We walked out of the dorm and down the hall. From the sound of footsteps, I knew the others were following. We made our way to the lecture hall that I was told our Grimm Studies class would be in.

"We're a few minutes early. Should we go in?" Sam asked, pulling out her scroll.

"Class starts at nine, and it's 8:56, so of course we should. C'mon." Artemis pushed the door open and saw that a lot of the teams had already arrived.

"Hello there!" A voice boomed from the center. "You're just in time! Team FNIX, I presume?"

I saw the source of the voice - the man I'd been told was our teacher, Professor Port. "Yes, sir." I replied, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing.

Professor Port looked at what I assumed was a seating chart, then looked back up at me. "Your team will sit in the back row, in the section farthest to your right."

I sat closest to the aisle, and Blake sat next to me. Artemis sat in the third seat, and Sam was left to take the 4th. As time ticked down to 9:00, I noticed two vacant areas in the center column of desks. As if on cue, I heard Professor Port speak up.

"Has anyone seen Teams RWBY or JNPR? We've got a mere 20 seconds till the bell, and I don't want to start without anyone." Professor Port asked, looking around the class. Everyone kind of exchanged glances and shrugged.

The tone sounded to start class, and not even 5 seconds later the door burst open. Everyone turned to see Team RWBY and Team JNPR, looking like they had just sprinted miles.

"Ah! RWBY and JNPR! So glad you could join us today! It's only the first day, so I'll pardon your tardiness. Now, Team RWBY, sit in the center column, front row. JNPR, center column, second row." Professor Port's voice somehow mixed a cheerful, carefree tone with a bit of don't-do-it-again-or-else sort of tone. Well that's certainly a talent, I thought to myself. The two teams got settled in quick, and Professor port began class.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names... but I merely refer to them as prey. Ha-ha!"

That earned him a couple of eye-rolls from the class.

"Uhh.... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!"

He went on, but it was hard to stay focused. Mainly because he launched into a story about himself that was no doubt heavily glorified. Tick, tock, tick, tock. Time passed, and it seemed like it would never end. But it did. I guess I fell asleep towards the end, because when Blake tapped me on the shoulder to tell me it was time to go, there was suddenly a disintegrating Grimm in the center of the room and Ruby was running out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Blake was about to answer, but Professor Port beat him to it. "You would've seen if you wouldn't have fallen asleep in class, Mr. Aedria. You four, run along. I have things to do."

I hastily got up and left, my cheeks burning. That was your first impression, and you had to go and screw it up, I scolded myself mentally. The others followed me back to the dorm. The door hadn't even fully shut yet when I heard Artemis's shrill, angry voice ring out.

"Seriously?! FALLING ASLEEP? And they put YOU as leader instead of ME? GAH!" She assaulted me with those dark brown eyes, her stare and tone threatening to saw me in half.

"Artemis..." Sam warned, obviously seeing something I didn't.

"It's ok..." I remarked, trying to sound strong, but my voice cracked. I went and flopped face-first onto my bed, covering my head with a pillow, trying to drown out the world.

"Yea! That's right, you little failure! Run away! Hide like the coward you are!" She grabbed the pillow away, but suddenly she stopped. Even with my head down, I felt a chill in the air.

"This. Stops. Now."

I looked up and saw Artemis, her right arm raised toward me. It looked like she was about to hit me or push me. Then I saw why she stopped. Gripping her upper arm was Blake. And the look on his face... I could tell he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Artemis. I will say this once. AND ONLY. ONCE. Are you listening?" I swear, Blake's voice would make the most fearsome Grimm cry for their mommies.

"U-U-Ummmm... y-yes.." Artemis stammered.

"There are two things that you need to get through that head of yours. One. I, along with these two, am going to have to live with you for the next. Four. Years. I will not be listening to your bitching for the next. Four. Years. Following me so far?"

Artemis nodded slowly.

"Two. Felix is our leader. Nothing you do will change that. Any damage you do to him is damaging all of us, as he is our leader and we need him to function." He leans in a bit closer. "So you will either stop, or I will make you stop. Take your pick." The tension-filled silence following his words was as sharp as his blade.

"O-Ok! I'll stop, I'll stop! I won't do it anymore..." Artemis stammered out, sounding scared for her life (She probably was, with how Blake was acting).

Blake released her and walked to his bed, flopping onto it as if nothing had happened. "Good. Glad we could come to an understanding."

Artemis tossed me back my pillow and went over to her bed, quickly settling in and falling asleep. Sam, who'd been watching from the door the whole time, stood in silence for a while before settling in for some sleep. Once again, apart from Blake's snoring, the room fell silent. And more importantly, I was relieved of this world's stress by the current of dreams.

I'm just hoping that the coming days will turn out better than the first.


	6. Pressure Mounting

"Get up, Aedria!"

I struggled to my feet, breathing heavily. Among the rows of dueling mats in the gym, I cursed the fact that I somehow ended up with the instructor.

"I'm waiting." The Grandmaster spun his polearm, setting his stance. "Come on. Disarm me."

With a hiss, I rushed in, weapons at the ready. With a fluid spin of the pole, the Grandmaster dove for a low hit. It wasn't long before my hooked blades caught the center of his weapon. A satisfied grin crossed my face as I pulled it out of his hands, but the satisfaction in that moment was short-lived. With a jump, he regained control of his weapon, still hooked to my blades, and slammed it downward. The wind came out of me as I hit the floor hard, wheezing for air that was in my lungs moments ago.

As my aura flickered away, Master Soltas looked down at me. "There may be a difference in our skill sets, but don't forget. Disarming is not winning. I know you know tactics, Felix. Put them to use. Know your enemy, expect their movements, and act..."

I tuned out his lecture as I cursed myself for my performance. I knew that Master Soltas was going easy on me; he was even using a weapon I'm strong against tactically! And I still couldn't beat him!

"...Felix, are you listening to me?"

With a grimace, I turned over and sat up. "Yes, sir. I'll try harder."

He didn't look convinced, but he went along with it. With a look at the clock, he left me on the mat and jogged to the center of the training gym, calling everyone to dismiss them. My team made their way over as I rubbed my face, exhausted after the day-long Joint Tactics and Combative Instruction class.

"You alright, Felix? It looks like Jay gave you a beating today." Sam jogged over first, the others in tow.

I sighed. "No, if I'm honest. But it's fine. I just... don't like combat class is all."

Artemis snorted. "From where I'm looking, a bit of an understatement." Blake shot her a glare. "What? It's true!"

"Combat is part of being a huntsman. It's in our job description. So that's why you have to learn it, Felix."

I looked up. "Master Soltas-"

He cut me off. "I've told you, just call me Jay." The Grandmaster walked over, brandishing his signature weapon. "This stuff isn't designed to be easy. That's why you train with the best, using the best equipment, in simulated environments. Felix, you have the potential. Trust me. Oz wouldn't have put you where you are if you didn't. But you gotta work for it, and right now, I don't see that." He turned around and started walking away, shooing us. "Go do whatever it is you teenagers do on Friday nights."

I didn't get 100 feet outside the gym without my legs begging for a rest, so me and the team sat on a bench overlooking one of the green areas. It was a nice spot; the breeze was cool, the sun was low in the sky. However, this peaceful moment was shattered when I noticed that we weren't alone. I jumped as I noticed someone sitting next to the bench on the ground.

With a poke, I roused him. "Hey... are you okay?"

He slowly shook himself awake, and that's when I noticed - he wasn't sitting, he was floating just above the ground in a fetal position. As he stretched out, two angel wings projected by aura became clear originating from his back.

"Huh? Alex? Is that you?" He said drowsily.

"Uhh... no, it's not... are you okay?" I asked gingerly.

"Yea... just sleepy after an all-nighter of studying..." He finally returned the ground and got a good look at me. "Oh... You are... Felix! Right? The one who spoke up in tactics class a lot... with Professor Soltas..."

I was about to answer but was cut off as a voice rang out from across the green. "Gabriel!"

A group of three approached, a group I guessed was this guy's team. Two guys and a girl; the girl was the one that spoke, as she led the three towards us. Tall and lithe, she reminded me of Artemis, especially with the big and complex compound bow on her back. The two guys following her looked completely different. One was outfitted with a tool belt and welding goggles pushed to his forehead, like he was just coming from the forge. His pistol barely fit into its holster, too. On the other hand, the second guy was dressed in a traditional-style tunic. At his hip was a long hilt containing a blade I could only assume would cut Grimm like butter.

"There you are! Don't disappear like that!" The girl exclaimed as she ran up to us. "Who are these people? Your new friends?"

I reached up and scratched my neck. "Not exactly... we just sat down here and he was floating there..." I extended my hand. "I should introduce myself. I'm Felix, leader of Team FNIX." I gestured to my team with my other hand.

The girl eyed me, as if she was looking for an alternate purpose to my kindness. However, the silence ended when one of the guys came and shook my hand, and shook it well.

"Come on Alex, that's no way to treat a man who's just trying to be nice! We're all friends here." He pushed his goggles down to his neck and flashed me a friendly smile. "Liam Ochre. Member of Team HALO. This here..." He pointed at the one with the katana. "...is Touma. And this..." He pointed at the girl. "...is Alexandria. You can call me Leo, and you can call her Alex. We all do. Oh, and you can't forget our leader, Gabriel. I believe you two have already met."

Gabriel, who was now standing and fully awake, chimed in. "Thanks for the introductions, Leo. I guess, since we're here, why don't you introduce your team, Felix?"

I nodded, gesturing to Blake. "The big one, Blake." He gave a little two-finger salute. I shifted to Sam. "Our oldie from Atlas, Samantha." Sam shot me a glance, but waved. "And our resident archer, Artemis."

"Atlas, huh?" Gabriel's expression soured. "You could say I'm from below there."

Sam chuckled dryly. "Ahhh, Mantle... my condolences. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have a good time up above either."

Alex cut in. "An archer, eh? I'd bet you aren't better than me."

Artemis scoffed. I could see the doubt on her face. "Sure. Tell yourself what you want, pal."

"Alright, ladies." I cut in before they could draw their bows. "It's getting late. Why don't you guys swap scroll numbers? Meet up at the practice range for a face-off or two? Could be fun... but as for right now, I'm tired."

The others nodded in various levels of agreement as the two archers got together to share their information. After a moment, me and Gabriel silently did the same. Waving our goodbyes, we all slowly began our trek back to the dorms. However, after the day's events, part of me was still sulking. After all, a fine huntsman I'd make if I couldn't even swing my swords right! Of course, my head must've been hanging a little too low, because it wasn't long before the ever-perceptive Sam lagged behind the group to keep pace with me.

"Has Jay got you down again?" She said lightly, glancing over.

"No. Well, a little bit." I sighed. "Sam, he's gotta be tough on us. That's his job. I don't like it, but I understand it."

She scowled. "Not like he is on people like you. I don't see how you're supposed to learn anything from going up against him. Toughness works on some people, building them up... but others just break with that kind of treatment."

"Sam, I'm fine. I promise. Don't worry about me." I forced a smile. "I'll handle this fine."

She sighed, backing off reluctantly. "I'll respect that, but... I can tell you're having trouble. Don't hesitate to ask for help."

With that she returned to the other two as we neared the dorm, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

To Felix Aedria; Please meet with Grandmaster Jay Soltas in his office adjacent to his training area at 4:00 on Sunday.

I cursed under my breath as I checked the time. 3:30; a good time to leave. I wondered what I was being summoned for. I sighed as I mentally ran through the possibilities. A stern talking-to? Maybe. Extra technique lessons? Hopefully not. One-on-one fight sessions? Oh, anything but that. Adding even more to the already rigorous combat class would just be hell. 

The campus grounds were mostly quiet as I made my way down to the training grounds; Every once in a while, I'd spot a team talking together, or a few members walking alone or in twos. Arriving near the building, I was still early, so I decided to sit against the wall outside and take in the view. Of course, it was stunning as always. Leaning back, I lost myself in the twinkle of the shining orbs atop the tower.

"What might you be doing here?"

I blinked, and quickly spotted someone leaning against the wall nearby who I instantly recognized.

"Beacon is a beautiful place, isn't it? I can tell that you were at peace taking in the scenery."

I quickly got to my feet and brushed myself off. "Yes, it is... did you need something, Professor?"

She shook her head. "No, I was on my way to go see my husband for something. I was just wondering why you were sitting out here."

"Well Professor Soltas, I was just on my way to see him too." I tried to hide my disdain, but her face immediately showed that she caught it.

"I see." She sighed. "Well, I'll show you to his office. Come, this way." If she knew more than she was letting on, she didn't show it.

If the Grandmaster's name, Jay, was consistent with his energy and determination, the Professor's name, Dove, is consistent with her tranquility and grace. Soft-spoken and careful, she's definitely the polar opposite to Jay's brash, bombastic approach. I would've never guessed that a pair like them would end up as husband and wife.

As we walked, she spoke up briefly. "You know, my husband isn't that bad. He can be tough, but he's doing it because he cares. About you, and all of our students."

I almost responded, but it was almost like she was responding to something I hadn't yet said. Like she was responding to a thought. I swear, if Sam is perceptive, Dove is ultra-perceptive. She seems to always get the mood really well, whether she's talking to a group or a single person.

Arriving at Jay's office, Dove took the initiative and knocked first. 

Jay's voice rang out from the other side. "Come in! It's unlocked!"

I checked my watch; 4:00 on the dot. Right on time. "Alright."

I pushed open the door and immediately noticed something; for a professional's office, it was quite messy. A couple of haphazard hangars dotted the right wall with various weapons hanging up, from swords to scythes to sharpened sidearms. The left wall had an assortment of things hanging up, including stands with trophies and what looked to be formal degrees. In the back of the office was Jay himself, buried in a desk full of papers from end to end. 

He looked up and smiled upon seeing Dove. "Hey honey! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiled back. "It can wait; I hear that you two have a meeting." She started to walk out of the room, but I saw her look back. "Play nice, you two." For just one millisecond, I could swear I saw her gaze become threatening.

Jay sighed as the door shut behind her. "I see you ran into my wife. Wonderful woman, she is." After a pause, he cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get on with it. You probably know why you're here. You are under-performing quite heavily in my class, and I can't let that problem go unsolved."

I nodded. "Yea..."

"So I've determined that I don't have many options. You can't afford to fall behind. This is what huntsmen do - they fight. You can't be lacking in that department. I've decided that you're going to train with me, one on one, for two hours extra after class for the next three Friday classes. After that, we'll see how you've progressed; we'll keep doing it if need be."

I practically deflated. "Ugh... I'm sorry, but is this really necessary?"

He nodded. "Afraid so. It's all I can think of. You're not at the level the others are; hard work can make up the difference."

"But this won't do anything my personal training isn't already doing for me." I whined

Jay's voice turned sharp and condescending. "If your personal training was working, we would not be having this discussion. I'll admit, I can't see your thoughts, but it looks to me like you're trying to cling to your tactics knowledge. You seem like you get what I'm telling you - that fighting matters - but you aren't taking it to heart. You're trying to quit. I don't let people quit." With that, he turned his chair back towards his paperwork. "You're dismissed."

Not wanting to spend a minute more there, I got up and walked out, nodding to Dove as I did so. She went in, and I was about to walk off, but I heard something interesting so I decided to stay and listen for a bit. Just to be sure, I activated my semblance and generated sounds - footsteps down the hall, so they would think I was leaving.

Dove's terse voice came through the nearly closed door. "I thought I told you to play nice."

"Come on. You know I hate it when people have that mindset. It just pisses me off." Jay replied.

Dove paused for a moment. "He doesn't have that mindset. You haven't seen him in my class. He's engaged, upbeat, happy. Probably one of my most engaged students. You ever think for a second that it's because you're too hard on him?"

Jay scoffed. "I'm being hard because that's how this works. I have to pressure them, Dove. Pressure influences people at this level positively."

"For some, or even most, but not all. When pressure is mounting, many push back, but others will simply crack. He's one of the latter, and I can tell with my semblance that you're getting to him in a bad way." Dove's assertive voice rang out. "If you keep this up, something bad will likely come of it."

"No. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. I know he's not a bad kid."

A moment of silence passed before Dove spoke again. "I'm going to go back to my office. See you at home."

As soon as I heard her mention leaving, I began to backpedal quietly until I was far enough away, then I started quickly walking until I was around a corner. However, as I exited the building, I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"You know, eavesdropping is rude."

It was Dove. I guess she knew and was waiting outside.

"I'll let it slide just this once, but don't do it again."

With that, she began walking back towards the other offices, leaving me to head to the dorms, wondering what to make of this whole situation.


	7. Fly By Night

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

As Professor Greene droned on, every second seemed like hours. What's more, I'd already read this entire section of the textbook, so her monotonous lecture was simply boring at best. I flicked my tail around, messing with my fur. The tip was unsettled; probably a result of the nightmares that like to plague me. And my team wonders why I spend so much time nose-deep in textbooks.

"Mr. Aedria!" The sudden voice of Professor Greene nearly knocked me out of my chair. So much for fixing up my tail. A sarcastic tone drenched her voice. "Give me two ways Faunus have natural advantages in Stealth and Security!"

I dunked my tone in a bit of my own sarcasm before replying. "Night vision and Faunus traits; for example, my tail allows my center of balance to be unusually precise, and many Faunus with ear traits-"

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Aedria. That's enough." She sighed, returning to her lecture.

Meanwhile, Blake was struggling to hold in a laugh beside me. I grinned as other students stole little glances at me. For better or worse, I got some attention. Something that, just a few weeks before, I would've hated. I started to wonder just how much Beacon had already changed me - and how much change was still to come.

Saved by the bell, me and my trio of teammates headed for the practice gyms. By chance, me and Sam would be dueling today, and I wanted to start early so we could get to bed fast. With a quick wash-up in the locker room, me and Sam squared up in the gym. I counted out on my hand - three, two, one, and a fist pump for go - and we were off.

Metal clashed as my swords impacted hers. Quickly, my blades hooked onto her own, but a twist sent the khopesh-style daggers skidding across Sam's shield. Sparks flew, but soon fizzled as I noticed Sam's semblance take hold. Now, I've never been to Atlas... but this must've been close. The air temperature around me plunged far below freezing. My muscles locked as I tried to brave the cold. Sam, in her element, went on the attack. Contact after contact rang out as we struggled in haphazardly synchronized strikes, but neither of us broke. Another hook allowed me to get in close, but I was surprised when she pulled me closer.

"Felix, I can tell you're tired. Is this Jay's doing?" She whispered.

I unhooked and jumped back, shivering in the cold. "No. Don't talk about him, Sam. Just practice right now." I muttered.

She came in low, aiming for a punch in the gut. I blocked, only to receive the uppercut I hadn't seen coming. Sam merely stood, not even continuing the fight.

"Practice is worthless if you're this out of it. You dodged that fine last week. This week, I can throw you around with little effort. You're being affected by this, Felix."

I struggled back to my feet, my legs starting to numb. "I said... just leave it alone!" 

I rushed in, getting a hook on her blade. This time, however, she did more then pull in. No sooner than when her sword drew me back did her shield plow into my midsection, sending me flying well out of the zone and nearly into Artemis, who had finished her match with Blake and was watching nearby. She shrieked as I skidded past her and rolled to a stop, my aura fizzling out.

"There, Felix! We're DONE PRACTICING!" Sam yelled. "So now, let's get this done." She walked over to where I landed, where Blake and Artemis had already gathered.

"Whoa, whoa. Sam. Calm down. I've never seen you this mad." Blake spoke up, his gruff voice drawing Sam's fiery grey gaze.

"And I've never seen someone this stupid, so this makes us even!" Sam spat back, causing even Blake to take a step back. "You are letting some meathead of a teacher ruin you, Felix! Jay; I don't care how many Grimm he's killed, how many titles he has, how many degrees he's obtained, he has no right to treat anyone like that, especially a first-year student!"

"Sam, I don't think you should be this mad about this-" Artemis started.

"Oh, shut up! Do you agree or don't you that since Jay started riding his ass about all this combat shit, his behavior changed for the worse?" They barely managed to murmur their agreement before she spoke again. "Exactly! I should know! I come from a kingdom where treatment like this destroys dreams on the regular!" She moved her finger down her face, tracing a scar that she'd previously claimed was left by her father.

Blake started to move towards her. "Now listen here, you little-"

Sam whirled on him, drawing her sword. "You are not going to start with me, not about this! You defended our leader from Artemis, you can do the same with Jay!"

Blake raised his hand as if to say something, but then dropped it and backed off, as if he knew he'd been caught. Sam, meanwhile, took a few deep breaths. For the moment, at least, it looked like her anger was passing.

"Felix." She started back with a small voice. "I'm angry because I've seen this before. I left Atlas because I didn't want to see it anymore. So... please. Don't let it befall you too."

I slowly, shakily got myself to my feet. I was about to answer Sam, but someone intervened and threw the whole moment off course.

"Hello? Is everyone alright in there?"

Standing at the door was none other than Dove Soltas.

"I sensed an abnormal amount of emotion in here, what seems to be the cause?"

In the moment, I panicked. Sam must've seen it too, because she just managed to open her mouth as I bolted from the room. She started to follow, so I just ran. I ran out of the building, out of that area, not stopping until I got into a remote area back behind the library. Curled against the cold wall, I lapsed into a short nap under the stars.

* * *

I awoke to a soft glow illuminating the path adjacent to my sleeping space. Another glance revealed the source. It was Gabriel. My fellow leader was slowly floating down the path, his angel wings beautifully splayed out behind him in a holding pattern. I lost myself in the electric blue kaleidoscope of aura that formed his wings for a moment; the slightly transparent but still full-bodied wings were a sight to behold for sure. As per usual for his flights, he seemed to almost be in a trance. However, it wasn't long before he noticed me.

"Hey... Felix? What are you doing here...?" He stopped moving, arching back in midair to stretch before slowly floating down to rest on his feet. "It's like... 12:00 A.M., shouldn't you be... in bed?"

I shook my head. "I... just needed time alone. Stressful week is all." I forced a smile, hoping it would deter any other subject.

Gabriel's look said that he knew more than he was letting on, but he didn't go into it. "I see... maybe I can help." 

He sat next to me, extending his wing to circle me. The wings glowed with energy; A new energy, one that I could feel. A warmth washed over me, as if my mind was suddenly and gently unwound by an unknown force. I felt my breaths deepen, my heart rate slow, and my eyelids become heavy. For the weirdest reason, I felt that, as long as I stayed within his wings, I could be at peace.

"What... is this?" I managed.

"My true semblance... Guardian Angel." Gabriel responded calmly. "One day in Mantle, a Grimm broke in... my friend was injured, they were coming for him... I ran in front to take the hit, and this just happened. These wings... just came to me, blocking the hit, then they helped me calm him down. I've had them since."

"So this is why you're always tired?" I yawned, as if to prove my point.

He chuckled. "Well... yea."

"Alright. Thanks for this. It is quite calming."

"No problem. I like to help my friends." Gabriel smiled wistfully. "Like back then."

I shook my head lightly. "You really miss that place, huh?"

Gabriel's expression hardened. "No, not really."

"Whoa... sorry for misinterpreting. You okay?" Some concern crossed my face as I looked back at Gabriel, who had started to develop a scowl.

"It was impoverished. It was a racist pit. It was crime-riddled!" As he spoke, his semblance flickered, but it returned as he calmed down. "But the worst people were in my own home."

I was confused. "Your... parents?"

He nodded. A wistful expression returned to his face. "They told me that from the day of my birth, they wanted a huntsman. So they pressured me. Molded me into their ideal fighter boy. The stress you felt earlier - I felt that week after week, month after month." He sighed. "I would sit out at night on the roof of our house. Telling myself... what if I could fly away? Disappear into the stars and escape this frozen-over hell."

After a pause, I asked. "Did you... ever actually do it?"

"After a particularly brutal day, I actually did, yes." He sighed. "I was gone for days. When I came back, my parents saw what they were doing and changed. They started treating me better. I just wish they would've listened sooner."

"You're right. It shouldn't have to come to that. It never should." I crossed my arms, anger in my response.

"It's true." Gabriel stood, and I felt his semblance's presence melt away as his wings outstretched. "But... Felix, sometimes things need to be done that we don't want to do. You may not like it, but as I did, you will have to fly by night at times. Spread your wings. Don't be weighed down." With a glance to the sky, he continued. "I must return to my dorm. You should too. Your teammates must be worried."

As he lifted off into the sky towards the dorm rooms, I waved then began trudging that way myself. I had, by my count, only six hours to sleep at maximum; I wanted to hit the hay. As I made my way, the glowing orbs of Beacon Tower, normally comforting, seemed to cast an ominous shadow.

I walked down the hall towards my dorm, wondering how I would enter without waking anyone. I can mimic most sounds, but no one can generate the sound of silence. However, I quickly realized a problem. I'd dropped my scroll as I ran from the gym. Without it, I've got no way into the room - but I soon saw that was the least of my problems. As I approached our room, Sam was sitting outside, and she didn't look happy.

She stood as I approached, her voice level. "Looking for something?"

I nodded. "My scroll. I assume you have it?"

"I do." She pulled it out of her pocket, flashing it to me. "Want it?" I nodded again, reaching for it, but she pulled back. "No no no no no, you're not getting it back that easy. I want an answer from you."

"Just give me the damn thing!" I growled, keeping my voice low. If we woke anyone, we'd be in a world of hurt. Or embarrassment. Or both. 

I swiped at her, but she reached for the sky with the scroll in her hand. It was then that our height disparity became painfully clear. Her hand darted around the air as I jumped in a futile effort to try and grab my key to sleep. Eventually, I gave up and caved to her demands.

"Fine. What do you want from me?" I muttered in defeat.

"I knew you'd come around. Alright, I want to know why you ran off. Dove was there to help. Even better; I want you to tell me why you adamantly refuse our help. We are your team, but you're sidelining us."

I sighed. "I ran off because I was stressed. That's all." Taking a few moments to think, I continued. "As for the other thing... I don't need help with something that I don't believe is a problem."

Sam shook her head. "That's what you believe, huh... Well, fine. I've got an idea. Hear me out. How about... we'll make a deal. We'll respect your decision to ignore this as a problem. But if we can convince you that it is a problem, or if you start to think it is, you have to let us help you. Deal?"

I hesitated, then her hand came down. With the scroll still there, she offered the hand to shake.

"Deal."

I took her hand and shook it, palming the scroll and taking it as the hands separated. Wasting no time, I unlocked the door, walked into the room, and collapsed on my bed. The winds of sleep didn't waste time either; before my head settled into the pillow, I was off to dreamland - by all accounts, a better place than the world right now.


	8. Boiling Point

"Welcome back to ICI!"

Jay began reading off today's pairs as I sighed internally. I wasn't listening; I knew I'd be with him, after all. It was only the second week of extra stuff, and I was already feeling out of it. The words of my friends still echoed in my brain.

"If it's a problem, just let us know."

Of course it's a problem, but I wasn't going to admit it. A fine leader I'd make if I couldn't solve my own issues, right? Jay was a problem, but he's my problem. I don't push my problems onto other people.

"Alright, Aedria!" Jay walked up, spinning a polearm. "Off we go."

And so, the day wore on. I had some successes, but many more failures. Jay was unrelenting. Even with breaks, my aura struggled to keep up with the constant hits. Every move of his that I'd learn to counter would soon be replaced by another from his arsenal. His barrage seemed endless.

The longest pause finally came when the normal class ended. As Jay went to dismiss everyone, I fell back onto the floor, laying flat as my limbs ached. The skin on my hands, even with aura, was chafed and calloused. My feet cried for rest that I knew couldn't last. My chest rose and fell abruptly as I took each breath. Before they even started, I knew the next two hours would be hell.

"I guess if you have a positive quality, it would be persistence." Artemis remarked flatly as she strolled over.

"Well, I aim to please." I sarcastically replied. "What are you doing here anyway? You've got two hours to do whatever. Go do that."

She snorted. "I'm going to watch. I want to see what's so motivating for you to keep this up for this long."

"Just doing what is required." I sat up, checking my weapons.

"Doing what is required? Really? Gah! You're a moron!" She exclaimed. "You know, I almost was actually starting to come around to the thought of you being leader. You had confidence, you were headstrong, something I realized I was missing. But now you're falling into the same stuff people tell me I struggle with. You're not being confident, you're being reckless. You're not being headstrong, you're being hard-headed and stubborn."

Before I could respond, Jay made his way back over. "Is there a problem over here?"

"No sir! No problem here." Artemis whistled as she made her way to the nearest wall to sit and watch.

Jay narrowed his eyes, but ignored her as he picked up his polearm and faced me. A standoff ensued, but without everyone else fighting, an eerie silence set in. I became acutely aware of my surroundings - Artemis sitting nearby, Jay's muscular figure, the equipment in the corners of the room, and movement by one of the doors. With a breath, I took a step and charged.

Left, right, center, back. None seemed to work. Jay didn't seem to tire at all, while I could barely hold my weapons. I got beat. Thrown. Slammed. For all intents and purposes, I might as well have been a stuffed animal. However, with each loss, something burned inside of me. Anger, hard and pure, brewed in my brain, threatening to burst at any moment. It was only a matter of time - and when Jay slammed me down for the eighth consecutive time, the pot boiled over and rage took center stage.

"God DAMMIT!" I screamed, slamming my weapons down. "I WON'T DO THIS SHIT ANY MORE!"

I saw Artemis scatter as Jay's expression changed to match my anger. "You WILL! You have to! How else will you learn to fight? Will you just be the neutered huntsman who never slays a Grimm? Over my dead body!"

"You've brought me no progress! Only pain! ONLY PAIN!" I shouted back. "I was doing fine before you RUINED ME!"

"FINE!" His stomp seemed to shake the ground. "You don't have to fight anymore. You're ruined. Dismissed." He turned away, but muttered quietly. "I'll tell Ozpin that FNIX needs a new leader."

I don't know what happened in that moment. I don't know what came over me. Rage, sadness, despair, or some combination of that. But I do know that the world seemed to slow. My aura flashed as my semblance went to maximum output. The sound of my stomp, unlike Jay's, did shake the ground. It shook the very building. I dove for my weapon and charged Jay, who was stunned and clutching his eardrums from the noise. I was so blinded by rage that it was a hopeless effort; I knew he'd snap right back. I just hoped I could get one hit off, just to show him how I really felt.

Fortunately or unfortunately, I never got the chance. Not a second after I charged Jay did I feel a sharp pain in my neck, sending me sprawling to the ground. As the real world rushed back to me, I looked up and was greeted by a terrifying sight - the white-eyed glare of a seething Dove.

She shook her head, muttering aloud. "I knew it. I knew it would come to this."

"Professor Soltas..." I started. "Please... I didn't mean to..."

"I can sense your emotions, Felix. You meant that, alright. But that doesn't mean it's all your fault." She turned expectantly to the side, watching as Jay finally let go of his ears and started towards us.

"God damn, what was that, Aedria? You trying to make me deaf or something?" He shouted angrily.

Dove's tone could cut diamonds. "I warned you. I told you this would happen. You ignored me. So now, listen."

Jay started. "But he-"

Dove apparently hit her limit, because she smacked him right across the face. "Honey. I love you. But you really are stupid sometimes. This is yet another instance where your stubbornness has caused someone harm. Or should I remind you of our first year in Mistral?"

"Don't you dare bring that up." Jay growled.

"Fine. But you have to be more open-minded." Dove's voice softened. "Or else... well..." She trailed off.

"She's right, you know. You were as stubborn in teaching Felix as he was in trying to follow you. Both of you turned out worse for wear."

The three of us looked up to see my team approaching. Surprisingly, the voice that spoke belonged to Artemis. Her eyes flitted between me and Jay. Sam spoke next, her tone filled with concern.

"You know, Jay, your wife told us about why you treat Felix this way. It's because you think he's trying to quit, right? And you hate quitters."

Jay gave Dove a look, who returned it quickly. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, fine. That's why. More specifically, because he relies on tactics too much."

"Well, let me tell you something." Sam crosses her arms. "Felix is many things, but not a quitter."

Blake's voice boomed. "He takes your advice to heart. Since week one, he'd be sitting in our room repeatedly saying your combat tips so he could memorize them."

"Always nose-deep in textbooks too." Artemis added. "He takes it upon himself to learn his style and weapon inside and out."

Jay looked at them, then at me. "Is this true?"

I nodded, getting up slowly. "I guess it doesn't look it sometimes... but I don't hate combat. I don't want to quit. I want to prove myself."

"See? I told you, honey. He's a fine student. Now, can you two shake hands and promise me you'll get along?" She smiled warmly.

Jay extended his hand, a genuine look on his face. I took it, and right as we shook, he spoke up quietly.

"Felix... I guess... I was hard on you for all the wrong reasons. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I matched my voice level to his. "I think that in your heart, you meant well. To me, that's all that matters."

He nodded. "Thank you."

As conversations winded down and we went our separate ways, I began to wonder if things would return to normal. Whatever normal was, anyway. At a school like Beacon, I feel like normalcy is entirely subjective, ready to change at any moment. If anything, all I could hope for is that the changes are in my favor.

* * *

"Just don't make me babysit you two too much, please."

"Oh, come on, Sam! Just let us let loose!" Blake laughed heartily as we walked down the night-shrouded streets toward his favorite club.

Sam rolled her eyes. Truth be told, I wasn't sure about the whole thing myself. But hey, Blake had offered me a way to blow off steam, however questionable it may be; who was I to refuse?

As we approached the club, the bouncer smiled at Blake and waved us through. It wasn't long before I had a drink in my hand, and after a few, I hit the dance floor. I never claimed to be a dancer, but who's to stop a man from feeling the music? Me and Blake laughed and slapped each other's backs, and Sam even joined in the fun at some point. For at least a small amount of time, it seemed like I was floating above my problems.

It seemed like hours passed, after which I found myself secluded at a corner of the bar. The club must've been winding down, as it was far less noisy, but some kept the party going. Blake was sloshed by this point, while I sat and traced the rim of my cup, not really interested in keeping up.

"Hey, you gonna drink that?"

I turned. Suddenly there was someone sitting next to me, someone I swear hadn't been there before. He was thin and pale, with grey eyes like Sam's.

"Uhh... no, it's yours. Have at it." I slid the drink over, and he caught it.

"I appreciate your kindness." The man took a swig. "So what brings you here today? Haven't seen you before, figured you were new."

I shrugged. "Friend brought me. He's helping me... blow off some steam."

He nodded. "I saw you come in with Blake Nyx, he's a regular. Now I don't know what kind of situation you're in, but if you wanna talk about it..."

"I guess. In short, teachers." I muttered.

The man smiled. "Ah. School problems. I know 'em well. Had quite a few in my day."

"Let me guess, you're a Beacon graduate?" I said before palming my forehead. A massive headache was beginning to set in, and I was not prepared.

"Not exactly." He responded. As my balance weakened and I nearly faceplanted into the bar, he stood to catch me. "Whoa there! You alright?"

Just then, a woman's voice spoke. "Rin, we need to talk."

The man, who I assumed must've been Rin, shook his head. "Eve, please. Have some decency! Can't you see this poor man needs help?"

The woman sighed and held me up while Rin went to fetch Blake. Oddly, it seemed as the woman spoke to comfort me, I could feel myself relaxing, my pain fading ever so slightly. When my teammates reached me, Sam was fussy, as per usual. Even though the woman assured her I would be fine, she wouldn't calm down.

"Alright, you three. I think you need to head home. Don't worry about the drinks. They're on me." He smiled and whistled for the bartender. "Hey! Put these three on my tab."

With a quick thank you and goodbye, we made our way out of the club and back out onto the dimly-lit streets. I had to lean on Sam most of the way, most of which I spent apologizing to her. Though she repeatedly assured me it was fine, I still hated the fact that I had drank my tail off and now I was nothing but a burden.

We arrived back to the dorm just in time for me and Blake to crash down onto our beds, but Blake had the advantage of going to sleep instantly. I wasn't so lucky. The headache would keep me up for hours - and when sleep finally came, so would my most hellish nightmare yet.


	9. A Battle For Your Thoughts

I awoke with a start, cold sweat on my forehead. My heart beat like a drum and my hands shook. Only five hours of sleep, and now the sun was already teasing the edge of the sky. I curled into the fetal position and waited, but sleep wouldn't grace me again, no matter how much I willed it to. However, with a nightmare like that, I didn't even know if I wanted more sleep.

As the sun crested the horizon, my teammates began to stir. Artemis first, then Blake, then finally Sam all got up and ready for the day. I, however, was in no mood. Horrible nightmares had been plaguing me since last Friday, and I was not ready for the school week.

"Felix, time to go!" Blake called from the other side of the room.

I finally, but begrudgingly, uncurled and sat up. Instantly, a headache hit. I fought it as I rummaged around my stuff for my uniform and other things.

"You know, if you feel sick, you can just stay here." Sam said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nope!" I replied quickly. "It's nothing. Just a little annoying pain, that's all."

"Felix, if you're pulling your hard-headed bullshit again..." Artemis warned.

I shook my head. "No, for real. It's not much. Past two days were way worse. I can handle this."

They seemed satisfied with that. With that, we all began our trek to Grimm Studies. Though, it wasn't long before a certain someone whispered in my ear.

"More nightmares?" Sam quietly muttered. When I nodded, she sighed. "That must be terrible for you."

"It's not... too bad..." I whispered back. "I just like to think of them as reminders. Heavy-handed, harsh reminders."

Sam thought for a minute, then spoke. "What are they about?"

I shook my head. "I won't tell anyone. Even a friend like you."

"Even me, huh..." She pouted. "Can you at least tell me why?"

I exhaled sharply. "Because," I started tersely, "you'd hate me if you knew."

"Fine, I'll respect that." She looked down, but a smile crossed her face. She twirled so she was walking backward in front of me. "But you're wrong, just so you know. I'd never hate you over something so simple. In fact..." She paused for a minute, as if to accentuate what she was saying. "I can't really think of a reason I'd hate you, period."

* * *

The focus required in battle is an interesting thing; it's powerful enough to wipe your mind of all concern or fleeting thoughts, especially if you really know how to hone it in. Well, I've learned in my previous practice battles with Artemis - if you want to beat this girl, you better hone it in and then some.

A sure-shot for sure, Artemis wields her bow with style and grace. Her arrows and their dust trails paint the air with magnificent colors. It's a hypnotic performance that takes place every battle. Now, it's fun to watch from the sidelines, but remember; if you're in the battle, it's a deadly lightshow, with you as the audience.

With this in mind, our latest bout started, and I was on the move. Stand still too long against Artemis, and you're doomed, for her semblance makes sitting targets a non-issue. Slashing at the arrows as they moved by me, I managed to inch closer to her. After hacking a few in half, I slashed down on her bow, forcing it to the ground.

I smiled, sweat beading on my forehead. "Got you now!"

"Not quite." She replied with a smirk.

At lightning speed, she loaded an explosive arrow and shot it point-blank, knocking my feet out from under me. She tried to back up, but I was still hooked to her, so I yanked with all my might. She hit the ground hard, her aura flashing. With a growl, she whirled and released a barrage of arrows. I relentlessly swung at them, but when I connected, it wasn't what I was hoping for. The arrow exploded right next to my ear, knocking me down and deafening me for a moment. It wasn't two seconds before Artemis was standing over me, bow drawn back and ready to fire.

"Game over." She said, panting.

We didn't move for a good few seconds, but I had an idea. I was close to the boundary, so I kneed her in the leg hard. She yelped and turned, missing her shot. Daggers at the ready, I hooked her bow once more - but this time, I switched it up. I pulled as hard as I could and wrenched the bow from her hand, throwing it and my daggers to the left. Now out of the arena, both of us were weaponless, which meant I had the advantage. Though I wasn't much bigger than Artemis, it would suffice. I jumped up and we grabbed each other by the arms. She tried, but my bigger body put in the work. One last shove, and she was out.

"Is this where I say not quite?" I jokingly quipped.

Artemis grabbed her bow and sat down on a nearby bench. "If you want to."

I leaned on the wall next to her. "Anyway, good match. You did well. I thought you had me for a second there."

"Yeah, yeah..." She pouted.

"Oh, come on. You did great! You've still beat me like... 3 times, so it was bound to happen eventually. Here, I'm gonna go get a drink from my bag. I've got an extra one, do you want it?" I offered.

She nodded. "That would be nice, yea."

I walked over to my bag, witnessing Sam and Blake in a fierce clash along the way. As I reached the locker room, I began to wonder something. Artemis' attitude was curiously downplayed as we talked near that bench. I wondered if something about that fight triggered something in her.

I returned soon after with the drinks. "Here you go. I always carry a second water bottle."

Artemis nodded her thanks, taking the water and sipping it. "Thanks for the drink."

"Um... hello, Artemis?" I cocked my head to the side. "You... feeling okay?"

"Hm? Me? I'm fine. Why?" She answered innocently.

"Well, normally by now I feel like you'd be telling me that it wasn't fair, or you'll get me next time, or something, but you're not saying anything. It's weird. Go on, go at me or something like you usually do."

She sighed. "Felix, it's much more than that." After a quizzical look from me, she continued. "First off, I'm an honest girl. If I see a problem, I'm gonna throw in my opinion. But I hate when I let my emotions mess with that. Like when I saw you get leader. I was jealous, but I wouldn't admit that to myself... so I gave you a lot of shit that you didn't deserve. I still do. I respect you now, though. I've seen what you're capable of, and you're a great leader. But I hate that I still get smug and I still say mean things and still try to mess with you. It's like... when you did the whole thing with Jay. You being hard-headed and wanting to learn is usually okay, but in that case it was bad. So the battle we had was just a little reminder that I can still learn from you, even though part of me doesn't want to."

I thought for a minute before sitting next to her on the bench. "You know... first off, I'm glad you told me this. Second off... if you're an honest girl, then be that. Tell me when I've done wrong. Third, if you're okay with it, let us help you. You guys helped me with the whole Jay situation, so let us help with this. We're your teammates, we'll be there for you."

"I..." Artemis started.

She was cut off as the other two approached us from their area. Having finally finished their fight, both looked tired and ready to just fall into bed. However, both seemed to perk up when they saw us sitting together. Artemis shot me a look that seemed to mean Another time, and I returned the slightest nod.

"Well, aren't you two cozy over here... you don't see that everyday!" Blake snickered lightly as the two got closer.

"What's the occasion?" Sam asked, a suspicious look on her face.

I casually sipped my water. "Oh, nothing. You guys were taking a while, so we were just talking about stuff and things."

"Stuff and things, huh..." Sam narrowed her eyes. "Well, we'd better get back. I'm sure we're not the only ones tired after that."

I nodded in agreement, and Artemis did so too. "Amen to that. Let's get to bed."


	10. The Organized Underground

The scorching Saturday sun cast short shadows on the seaside buildings of the city. As we walked among the shops in the square, me and my team browsed the shops with interest. It was the first time in a while that I'd been able to just see the sights in Vale, and in fact, it looked like most of my team was the same way. Blake was the only one that seemed bored.

"So what should we do first?" A cheerful voice piped up from behind us.

HALO had decided to join us for today. It was Gabriel's idea, and it didn't take much to get everyone on board. Nothing wrong with a little inter-team bonding.

"I don't know, Gabriel. You guys have any ideas?" I looked at my teammates.

Blake's stomach growled. "How 'bout some grub to start off? It is lunchtime, after all."

I glanced at the rest of our party, who nodded their approval. However, while choosing to do lunch was easy, agreeing on where was another matter entirely. We eventually compromised and split into two groups; Blake, Artemis, Leo, and Touma went off to do their own thing while Sam, Gabriel, Alex and I sat down to eat at a nearby ramen place.

After ordering our food, we sat in silence for a moment. I awkwardly attempted to start a conversation. "So... Alex... what's your story?"

"Oh, are we telling our stories now?" She raised an eyebrow, her cream-colored fox tail swishing.

I looked down a bit. "I thought it might make good conversation, but..."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." She replied before launching into her description.

Apparently born in a harsh locale in Menagerie, Alex said she admired those who defended her village. This motivated her to learn to fight, and she chose Beacon over Shade when she finally left to become a huntress.

"Anyway, I want to go back there when I'm done here. To keep helping the locals, you know." She finished.

"That's admirable, for sure." I nodded, impressed. "At least you know where you're going."

She smiled. "I like to think so." She looked around at all of us. "Alright, who's next?"

"Huh?" Gabriel, who apparently had zoned out, snapped back to reality. "What do you mean, Alex?"

She smirked, propping her head up on her fists. "Now it isn't very fair now if you guys get to learn about me but I don't get to learn about you. Come on now, spill your details!"

Before me or Gabriel could say no, Sam spoke up. "Fine, we'll do it. But we can keep it brief. Right?" She must've read the room.

Alex nodded before leaning back in her chair, smug as a bug (or a fox in this case). She must've planned this from the moment she started. It seemed to me that Alex was far more devious than I had first thought. I quickly mentally filed that away under 'things to look out for'.

"Well, I grew up in Atlas. Not as cushy as you might think." Sam suddenly started. "Asshole parents, high expectations, the whole deal. Dad got mad at me a lot, even hit me with a bottle once." She traced the small scar on her face. "But I never listened, learned how to fight, and ended up here. One year older and with a lot to put behind me."

With a small amount of prodding, Gabriel went next. I half-listened, as I already knew his story. Interestingly, Alex paid a lot of attention, as did Sam; both seemed surprised at the unassuming leader's past. Notably, I noticed he left out his stint of issues with his parents. Other than that, it was actually pretty comprehensive.

As Gabriel wrapped up, the waiter began to set down our ramen bowls. I thanked him, and we began to dig in. Alex must've been hungry, because she dug in quick, fox tail a 'wagging. I smiled before going in myself.

It wasn't long before four empty bowls sat before us. I leaned back, rubbing my stomach. For a moment, the four of us dealt with varying levels of stuffed-ness, then we paid, stood, and left. We wandered semi-aimlessly down the avenues, trending toward our rally point. Right before we arrived, Alex pointed at a convenience store and whistled for our attention.

"You guys mind if we go in there? We might be able to find some cool dust or something. Or there's probably some other stuff if you're not into that."

"Fine, but not for long." I responded. "We're supposed to meet with the others soon."

Alex pumped her fist and we headed into the store. A counter in the center held all kinds of dust, and aisles down the sides held everything from snacks to magazines. Me and Gabriel skipped the dust and went straight for the magazines, while the other two lingered for a bit at the counter.

"Hey." I leaned into Gabriel, whispering in his ear. "Are you okay? About earlier, I mean."

He sighed. "I'm fine. I just... wasn't prepared, that's all. She surprised me."

"You can say no, you know. I bet if you told her you didn't want to talk about it, she would have relented. If she didn't, we would've backed you up, you know that."

"No. She's my teammate, so I'm fine with her knowing at least a little bit." He looked over, as if to signal that the conversation should end.

I nodded, getting the message. "Alright then. I just felt like you should know we're with you."

Our paths diverged inside the store. I got on my scroll and shot Blake and Artemis a text about where we were, in case we were late. Not that I planned to be late or anything, but the way the two girls were ogling over dust, we could be here all day.

A sudden, stinging premonition warned me of danger. I looked around, peering above the aisles. The windows had suddenly gone opaque. Sam and Alex were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I heard Gabriel hit the floor a few aisles over. I reached for my weapons.

"Don't even think about it." A gravelly voice barked.

I whirled around, only to come face to face with a gun. Looking up at the large man that held it, I slowly retracted my hands from my waist.

"Alright. Take it easy now. I don't want any trouble." I carefully responded.

"Then make my job easy, and you and your friends get to walk out of here unharmed." The man huffed.

He quickly confiscated my weaponry. In the back of the store, I joined the others, who were recovering from their quick hits to the head. I tried at the flimsy yet strong binds holding my hands; no luck. The crooks began to clean out the store's dust. Nothing I could do to stop them, unless...

I leaned over. "Hey. Gabriel." I whispered.

The angel, who had just recovered from his dizziness, looked up.

"I have an idea. The others should be in the area right about now. Why don't you fly through the window and find them?"

"HEY! I said quiet over there!" A voice boomed from the nearby.

I ignored him. "Once you find them, get them over here to rescue us. We'll be fine here."

The man stomped over. "What did I tell you?" He grabbed me by the collar, lifting me up.

I returned his glare. "I never was really good at following directions. Especially from crooks like you."

With little warning, he tried to slap me across the face. My aura glowed, taking the hit in stride. The man growled, shaking out his hand.

"You twerps must be Beacon students. All high and mighty because you've got a cause to fight for, huh?" He pulled me so I was eye to eye with him, neither of us daring to blink. "Let me tell you something, kid. I was once like you, until I started to question the way things work. Then I was cast out. Jump the gun, get out now." He threw me back down next to Gabriel. "Save yourself years of pain."

Gabriel suddenly spoke. "I recognize you... from wanted posters back in Mantle. You were wanted for treason, Lieutenant Brett Steele."

"It was Ironwood's fault!" The man suddenly snapped, venom filling his voice. "He had too much control in that damned city! I merely wanted to knock him down a notch, as did my compatriots!"

"But that's not grounds to initiate a coup. Or so I heard, I only heard stories of what really happened." Gabriel calmly continued.

Brett seemed even more angered by this statement. "I don't have to explain myself to you, of all people! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

"Fine." Gabriel murmured. "Explain to the police."

Before Brett could even react, wings expanded from Gabriel's back and he shot forward. Moving above the aisles, he kept up until he crashed through the opaque window. The air chilled as Sam's semblance set in, cause a visible shiver to run down Brett's spine. While he was stunned, the three of us jumped up and weaved through the store, dodging shots from Brett's hand cannons.

We burst through the door into the open air. Not a moment later, we saw our teammates coming down the street. Brett slowly followed us out, guns trained on us, not faltering for a second.

Liam chambered a round as he slowed up, aiming at Brett. "Looks like you guys found trouble."

"If you were havin' a party, you could've just said so." Blake chuckled as he and Touma got to work slicing off our restraints.

Suddenly, Gabriel flew in, flying back into the store. The next moment, he emerged with our weaponry, re-arming me, Alex, and Sam.

"So what now, Brett? Huntsmen are probably on the way. It's eight on one!" I shouted to him.

"Yea?" He shouted back. "So get some more of you and it'll be an even fight!"

Apparently that one comment was enough to piss off both Artemis and Alex. Without warning, they let their arrows fly and all hell broke loose. The group scattered as Brett fired a barrage of shots at us. Scattered across the square, each of us looked for openings as the archers and Liam fired shot after shot. After a tense few moments of relative calm, it was the swordsmen who made the first strike. Blake and Touma rushed forward, hitting the criminal on both sides. With the precision of Touma's quick strikes and Blake bringing his raw power to bear, defense must've been near-impossible. Yet despite this, Brett parried the attacks easily, most skidding harmlessly off of his gun barrels.

With a kick, Touma was launched back. Artemis launched a volley of arrows as I took his place. My hooks grabbed for his guns and we wrestled for control as I connected. Finally, I managed to wrench one from his grip. It went skidding across the pavement and came to a stop at Sam's feet. She stepped on it, setting her sword in a stance.

Suddenly, everything happened at once. A shot rang out, striking the hand cannon and sending it flying out from under Sam's foot. She stumbled, and Brett moved - but more than that, he shot forward, diving for his gun. Before Sam could even gain her footing, Brett had a gun to her head.

Artemis' eyes glowed bright as her semblance activated. "Sniper! 1500 yards north! Get to cover!"

"I told you to make my job easy! You made it hard! Now someone's gonna pay!" Brett yelled as we scattered. "Is it this pretty lady, or do any of you volunteer?"

I cursed from my cover behind the buildings. It was a hostage situation now; I had nothing for this. Unless...

I stood up, dropping my weapons. "Are you serious?" Artemis whispered.

I didn't respond. Instead I emerged from my cover, hands in the air. I walked slowly towards Brett, who turned around to face me.

"Oh, what's this? Admirable. I can appreciate a comrade who'd give themselves for another."

"You can have me. Let her go." I didn't break eye contact with him.

"Alright." He nodded.

As I walked toward them, Sam stirred. "Damnit Felix! I can handle myself, you know!"

I sat down on the ground as she stood up. "I know. But if I let this happen to any of my teammates, I wouldn't be able to live with it."

"Hey, enough with the drama. You, go. Get out of here." Brett motioned to Sam, who, with some prompting, ran back to cover. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly I heard a growl. "You won't do a damn thing."

It was Gabriel. He flew in, grabbing Brett in a tight choke hold and ascending fast. A sniper shot rang out, but the shooter underestimated the angel's speed. Soon, he was high above the square, looking directly at the place where the bullets were coming from.

"Shoot me down! Your friend here will die on impact!" He yelled.

A few seconds passed until the silence was suddenly interrupted by Brett's strained voice. "You're about to get a call! You should answer that!"

As if on cue, my scroll suddenly rang. Interestingly, the caller ID wasn't displayed. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello." A distorted voice greeted me.

I thought about hanging up, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Who is this?"

The voice laughed. "You can call me... Alpha. What you need to know... is that I'm Brett's... boss, of sorts."

"What is this, a negotiation?"

"You catch on quick." The voice cleared its throat. "Though you may not like the terms."

"What are your terms?" I asked cautiously.

"We have 4 minutes - and counting - before huntsman support arrives from Beacon. If you let Brett go, you have my word that you and your group will not be harmed."

I looked back towards the sniper. "And if we don't?"

A sniper shot tore through the building, exiting right over Artemis' head. With a sigh, the voice continued. "It would be a shame for your huntsman support to arrive to 8 dead students. I don't prefer to hurt such young ones, but we do what must be done. 3 minutes now."

"Gabriel!" I called up to him. "Let him go!"

"No! As long as we're up here, if he shoots me, this guy goes too." He yelled back.

The scroll crackled to life again. "It looks like I need to prove a point." His voice became muffled, but I heard what he said next - and it filled me with dread. "Fire on the flying one. Hit the wings, bring him down."

Before I could even say anything, two shots rang out. Gabriel writhed in the air as the bullets tore holes in his aura wings. Yelping in pain, he started to softly fall from the sky, blackened feathers slowly following from the dust-inflicted injuries. As he landed, Brett wrestled free and ran off.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I watched him fall. "Alright! You got what you wanted! Now leave us alone!" I yelled at my scroll, hoping this 'Alpha' could feel my anger.

"As I promised, the sniper is packing up. No more shots will be fired. You have huntsmen arriving in 1 minute, 30 seconds and counting. Also, my men submitted an anonymous tip that there were injured at the scene; emergency medical care will be there too."

"Why would you help us? You're the one that fired the shot!" I yelled, barely keeping my emotions together.

"I told you, I like to minimize the hurt that comes to people who aren't my enemies."

With that, the call clicked off. Soon after, the ambulance arrived and huntsmen questioned us about the experience. Upon our return to Beacon, all of us simply returned to our dorms, dodging questions about what happened along the way. However, I couldn't help but think about how a fellow team was missing someone.

"It shouldn't have happened that way." I blurted while sitting on my bed.

"On that we agree. But what did happen was inevitable." Artemis murmured.

I sighed. "On that we disagree."

"Listen Felix, it was inevitable because we all know you. We know you wouldn't just let a bunch of crooks rob a store and get away with it." Blake said, looking up from his scroll.

Artemis chuckled into her book. "If you would, that'd be a little concerning for a team leader."

"I just... I don't want anything to happen to you guys. To my friends. I want to protect you." I laid back, thinking about the incident again.

A new voice broke into my thoughts. "But what if your friends don't need protection?"

Sam was standing over my bed. Her face was a mixture of concern and exasperation. "I understand your feelings. I have felt the same way about the three of you. However, I feel like I can trust you. You're capable, I don't need to protect you. That's what I tell myself." She paused, then took my hand gently. "I can't describe how grateful I am for what you did with Brett. For all you knew, you were trading your life for mine. That means the world that you were willing to do that. But... I can handle myself. So can our teammates. We need you to trust in us, just as we trust in you."

I took a minute before responding. "I... well, I get it. I just can't get over how I feel sometimes. As long as you can understand, I'll try my hardest to let you guys be."

Sam seemed satisfied with that, as she nodded and returned to her bed. As the moonlight crept in through the window, I gazed out into the night sky. With sleep washing over me, the last feeling I had was a pang of sadness, knowing that a certain angel wouldn't be gracing the sky tonight.


End file.
